Daughter of Hades
by ShaddowLugia
Summary: I shouldn't have been born. I don't belong in Camp Half-Blood. I shouldn't exist, even if the pact is broken. And I shouldn't have been raised in the Underworld. My name is Opal, Daughter of Hades. One-shot.


Author Note: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That wonderfully amazing book series belongs to the equally wonderfully amazing Rick Riordan. So, this character came to me in a dream. I wasn't going to write anything with her, but seeing as how it's two thirty in the morning and I can't sleep, I figure what the hell. I may as well write. So, this one-shot is basically the story of a character I dreamt up named Opal. Rather than me say anything, she'll be narrating her life. I know, this story is weird and not really believable but it was a dream, okay? Enjoy peoples!

...

My name is Opal Blackthorn. I am the daughter of Hades. My mother named me Opal because my father is the god that controls riches in the earth, and opal is my birthstone.

I know I shouldn't have been born. My birth was against the sacred oath taken by my father Hades and his two brothers, Zeus and Poseidon. Hades loved my mother, Angela, but didn't have an affair with her, because of the pact. However, after Zeus broke the oath that he and Poseidon forced my father to swear, Hades grew angry. He sired me to spite Zeus, and sent monsters from the Underworld to hunt Zeus's daughter.

He knew he had made a mistake in fathering me. His anger dimmed and he realized that he would bring an unpleasant fate to me because I never should have been born. When my mother died shortly after my birth, Hades came to a decision. He took me away to the Underworld, where I was raised. He did so to hide me from the other gods, who, he knew, surely would have destroyed me.

Father, I know, isn't the easiest to get along with. He could be harsh and short-tempered. But I also saw a side of him I'm sure hardly anyone else has. He's proud and cold, yes, but he can also be kind. Father took care of me, raised me to be smart and strong. To this day, I'm closer to him than anyone else.

Queen Persephone, my stepmother, is an entirely different story. She's always despised me, because my father had cheated on her to sire me. She had hoped that after the pact, Hades would have no affairs with mortals. When I was born, she flew into a rage at my father. Persephone still hates him for siring me, and takes this out on me. This is why I grew to hate autumn and winter. The only reason she didn't try to kill me is because of my father's protection.

My father's anger at Zeus had simmered, yes, but he still hated his brother for breaking the vow he'd been forced to swear. He trained me to be a fierce and strong warrior. His wife and son, Nico di Angelo, were forced by him to swear upon the River Styx to not reveal my existace. That is how I survived, unknown, until the son of Poseidon (again, my father flew into a rage-both of his brothers, both of the gods who had come up with the pact, had broken it!), named Percy Jackson, had the pact dissolved.

The following year, on the annual meeting, my father took me to Olympus, and revealed my presence. Zeus and Poseidon were shocked that Hades, too, had broken their pact. It didn't exist anymore, but still, they were angry.

The other gods, too, didn't know what to make of me. Heroes were meant to be raised by their mortal parent. Even with my mother dead, I shouldn't have been raised by my immortal dad. Here I was, a child never meant to be born, raised by my godly parent.

I was sent to Camp Half-Blood...and I hated it. Everyone treated me differently, because I was a child of Hades. A person never meant to exist. Sure, Percy Jackson was not supposed to be born either, but he was a great hero. And my half brother, Nico, had fought in the Titan War as well. I was just a daughter of Hades raised in the Underworld.

I'd never interacted with living humans before, aside from Nico's visits. All I knew were the dead and Hades and Persephone. I didn't get along with anyone. I fought with the others. I didn't even try to make friends. All I did was train and keep to myself. I practiced my fighting, which was good but I needed real people to fight against, which others were reluctant to do. I didn't need to learn mythology-Dad had taught me the stories growing up. It was the same with Ancient Greek-I'd grown up speaking it.

I don't like the other half-bloods. The way they treat me and avoid me. Percy and Nico are the only ones who talk to me. Even they don't know what to make of me. Nico would visit me in the Underworld, so he knew me pretty well. But there was always something about me that made even him keep his distance. Not even my half-brother is all that close to me.

I want to prove myself. I want to show them I belong here. But all they see is a child of the Underworld...with an aura of death.

...

REVIEW! Yeah, I know it's not that great, but I kinda like Opal. I probably won't be making a full story with her, but I felt she at least deserved a one-shot. After all, Hades is my favorite god, and she is his daughter.

Seriously, though. Am I the only one who thinks it's freaking stupid that Zeus and Poseidon are the ones who made the pact but they're the ones who broke it? I know Athena agrees...but who else?

Hades FTW!

I need to make a one-shot about him, too! :D

And again, hope you liked and please review!


End file.
